


Island of Feelings - Kenny x Butters {Bunny}

by Outcasts_Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Stranded, Stuff, what do normal people put here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcasts_Anonymous/pseuds/Outcasts_Anonymous
Summary: Stranded, alienated and scared.After waking on the coast of a seemingly abandoned island with a complete gap in their memory as to how they arrived there, our protagonists Kenny McCormick and Leopold "Butters" Stotch are forced to survive in the wilderness, dealing with issues such as lack of food, dehydration, and arising romantic feelings.





	1. Prologue

Butters P.O.V:

It's warm, that's the first thing I notice as I come back into consciousness. It isn't a constant warmth though, it comes in waves, crashing into my body with force and then slowly withdrawing. I like this warmth, without it my body feels cold, colder than it normally should when I... wake up? Strange, I don't remember falling asleep. Thinking about it, I don't actually remember much. I remember my name; 'Butters', as my friends would call me. I remember my age, I'm 16- I turned 16 on the anniversary of 9/11, and my dad got mad at me for having a party on the day of a 'national tragedy'. I remember his words exactly: 'Butters! How dare you throw a party on the anniversary of as big of a national tragedy as this! Do you know how many people that event made miserable! Me and your mother for one! In fact, your birth was such a tragedy, it caused those poor followers of Islam to crash their planes into the world trade centre! You're grounded!' I remember all of that, and pretty much all other aspects of my life, but when I try to think back to how I got to where I am now- my mind draws a blank. Thinking of which, where am I?

It's dark, that's the second thing I notice as I come back into consciousness. My eyes, they wont open, no matter how hard I try. That isn't normal. When you wake up, you normally open your eyes. Maybe I haven't woken up, or at least, my body hasn't. What was the term for it? Sleep Paralysis, that was it! I remember it from Kyle's tutoring sessions- I had asked him to help me study for all of my different classes since I was falling behind. Y'know, he's actually pretty okay to hang out with one on one- he isn't mean to me like when he's with Eric, and he isn't making me third wheel like when he's with Stan.

After a few moments pass, I feel myself start to roll, although I'm not the one doing it. Again, this isn't normal. I think I'm laying on my back, I can't be sure though, since- y'know, I can't see.

"Butters! Butters, wake up!" I hear a voice calling my name, and it seems so far away; it's echoing. Did it belong to the person rolling me? No, they couldn't have been the voice's owner; from where the voice is coming from, it would be impossible for them to have moved so quickly.

"Butters, please, for the love of god wake up!" The voice calls again as I feel my body being shaken. They sound almost like they care about me. What a joke! There's only one person I know who truly cares for me, and that's Kenny- but the voice can't be his, last time I saw him...

Third Person P.O.V:

Butter's eyes bolted open, his paralysis wearing off in an instant as his mind was filled with flashes and images of what he could only assume to be the missing parts of his memory. He couldn't decipher much, but from he saw, he was quite content with not knowing what had happened. The two of them were in the sea, and it was dark out; storming. Kenny; he didn't have a life vest. They were both yelling and were being yelled to. Thrown into a full panic at the images, Butters frantically shook his head, looking around at their scenery with complete horror as the bright light off the sun entered his eyes; a vast expanse of sand that stretched to the horizon and with what appeared to be a forest in the centre, around twenty metres from the shore line was what greeted him. Suddenly, it registered in his mind what the warmth he was feeling had been as he bolted his head to stare behind him. It was the water. If he hadn't been woken up, he could have drowned- that thought alone making Butter's panicking worse. To him, this was a nightmare far worse than anything he had ever experienced before.

"Oh my god, Butters, you're okay!" Kenny cheered, a heavy breath escaping his lips as he tightly wrapped his arms around the meek boy who, despite being sat directly in front of him, had completely forgotten he was there. Startled, Butter's whipped his head back around to face the boy, instead getting a face-full of his dirty and now sand-full hair. Managing to regain some of his composure, a light smile began to work its way onto his face; he had know it was Kenny's voice he had heard, and he was eternally grateful he wasn't alone.

"Ken!" Butters shouted in return, un-tucking his arms from the vice-like grip Kenny had pinned them in, and wrapping them around the much taller boy, his shaking gradually calming down as they stayed in each others embrace for an indeterminate amount of time; just long enough for Butters to calm down.

"Gee Ken, where are we, what's going on? Where's your shirt?" Butters questioned as the two drew away from the hug, Kenny standing from his knelt position and pulling Butters to his feet with him, the sand tickling Butter's bare feet. With a sigh, Kenny looked out to the sea behind the boy, his eyes noticeably drooping before returning his attention back to Butters.

"Honestly, I was hoping to ask you those questions- I have absolutely no idea where we are or how we got here..." A sad smile appeared on his face, as he once more sighed. It was only around ten minutes ago that Kenny himself had woken up, almost expecting to have died if he was honest with himself.

"But hey, at least I'm not alone here- and as for my shirt, it was ripped to shit so..." Kenny shrugged, noticing the saddened and scared look beginning to resurface on Butter's face; wanting to distract him from the reality of their current situation. Butters merely nodded in understanding, looking down to his own clothing; a ripped white t-shirt and a pair of seemingly unharmed teal blue shorts. At least it was fitting beachwear.

"So, what're we gonna do now?" Butters asked, looking back up to Kenny, still feeling slightly scared as he started rubbing his knuckles together as he was always known to do whenever his nerves got the better of him. Thought he didn't show it, Kenny was also himself feeling rather terrified; if he was to die now, not knowing where the two of them were- Butters would be trapped alone and nobody would be able to save him. To him, that would feel far worse than dying had ever felt. Looking down to the smaller, shaking boy, he knew he could never tell him that. Right now, Kenny knew that if he showed Butters any sign of vulnerability then any of the hope that still remained within the innocent teen would leave forever.

"Well, if we are in fact stranded on an island- the first thing we should do is find shelter. It may be bright out now but it wont be for long." Kenny stated, hardening his voice as he looked to the forest with disdain. Offering Butter's his hand, Kenny nodded his head in the direction of the trees.

"Come on, let's get moving Buttercup," Kenny added, putting on a smile and using the nickname he used for him whenever they were alone, wanting to give him some sense of familiarity. Returning the smile, Butter's gladly took Kenny's hand before the two of them began to jog towards the trees.


	2. Chapter One - The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, do ya actually know how we build a shelter Ken, because I don’t have a clue,” Butters asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Kenny slowly start to twist his stick into the soil, not too far from a thick-trunked tree.
> 
> “Ah, Butters- my precious little Leopold, my beautiful Buttercup, of course I know what I’m doing! You don’t have to worry about me!” Kenny returned, once more looking over his shoulder and seeing the boy with another stick. Giving a toothy grin, he jogged over to the boy and took the stick from him with no resistance whatsoever, before returning to his original stick. Kenny had no idea what he was doing.

"Wow, Ken, this forest is actually super pretty..." Butters mumbled, his mouth slowly opening to a gape as his eyes widened, taking in the awe-inspiring scenery that now surrounded the duo; a lush landscape of greenery and clearly exotic plants the likes of which Butters had never seen before- not even in his biology books. Blues and Yellows and pinks and purples spread high and low, clinging to vines and spurting from the ground- it was a sight to behold, one Kenny would ordinarily give anything to see, especially considering that he lived his life in shades of grey and white; the concrete walls of his dilapidated room and the snow that covered the winter infinitude mountain town he had lived in for his sixteen years of life. Right now however, his focus was spread far too thin to enjoy the simpler things in life. Turning his attention briefly to the other boy, a fond smile worked its way onto his face, his eyes crinkling slightly; that was one of the reasons he admired Butters so much- no matter what came his way, the boy always saw the best in every situation he found himself in.

"Yea, I suppose it is,” Kenny commented, turning his head back to face the depths of the forest. His hands tensed ever so slightly as he felt them begin to clam, an action that did not go unnoticed by Butters as one of his hands was still intertwined with one of Kenny's. The further into the green abyss they travelled, the more densely packed the trees became- there would definitely be more places to find shelter and a higher chance of finding drinkable water the further in the two of them went, but the chance of becoming lost within the forest also heightened the further in they travelled. Soon, the choice would have to be made as to if they would risk going further into the forest or stay near its entrance- and Kenny was dreading it. Normally, when he had to make choices as serious as this, he was alone and so was solely responsible for his actions- but having Butters with him meant that, if he messed up, his life wasn’t the only one on the line.

"H- Hey, are you doing okay?" Butters questioned, his voice seeming to have mellowed out when compared to his earlier, more Tweek-ish tone that he had adapted when he first woke up on the shore of the beach. Giving a content sigh, Kenny slowed his pace until coming to a stop and darting his eyes one last time across the canvas of green laid out before them. Squeezing his eyes closed and rubbing an arm across his face to remove the sweat the soon-to-set sun had generated, he took in and then let out a heavy breath before releasing Butter's hand and turning to face him, putting on a smile once more.

"Of course I am, don't worry about it- I do think we should be collecting wood while we walk though, we'll need it to build a shelter," Kenny yawned, giving his friend the best reassuring glance he could muster before leaning over and retrieving a large wooden stick from the ground, akin to something a hiker might use when climbing a mountain. Butters frowned. He wasn’t idiot, and he could tell something was wrong with Kenny; the happiness that usually danced freely in his sapphire peepers; the happiness that, to his knowledge, was only truly free when the two of them were alone, had become docile; withdrawn- and he hated it. Thinking, Butters seemed to perk up, as an idea crossed his mind.

"Oh, well gee- if we need wood then we can just do this!" Butters chuckled, clutching at the stick Kenny had just found and tearing it from his grip before turning lightly on his heels, as to not injure them on any sharp twigs. With haste, Butters began to pretend to mine away at the tree.

“One log equals four planks, ‘member Ken?” He added, looking back over his shoulder with a grin, hoping that his childish antics would at least gain him a real smile from his best friend. Thankfully, it did, as Kenny began to uncontrollably snort and laugh at the mediocre-at-best joke.

“Oh my god Butters, really? A Minecraft joke? You’re sixteen!” Kenny teased, walking over to the smaller boy and gently taking his stick back, just as Butters in turn turned to face the taller. Wanting to tease him back, Butters retaliated.

“Y’know Ken, ya didn’t seem too bothered about my age when I wore my Hello Kitty pyjamas to our last sleepover…” At those words, the heat of the sun seemed to amplify for Kenny tenfold from what they actually were as his whole face became flush- which, for him, was embarrassing out-right; the town’s resident pervert being made blush by one of the most innocent people in town. No amount of logic Kenny could come up with gave him justification for such an occurrence. Butters on the other-hand couldn’t have felt better; he had helped cheer up his friend, even if it did mean abusing their closer-than-average friendship. Kenny really did like those pyjamas.

“I… Erm… It’s getting pretty late, look at the sun- we should really get started on building shelter,” Kenny coughed, his eyes seeming to look anywhere that wasn’t Butters as he attempted to divert the flow of conversation; his reputation as a pervert being damaged with every passing moment. It wasn’t like he was exactly proud of the reputation more so that it was the only one he had. Giving one last chuckle, Butters nodded in affirmation before also bending to the ground and retrieving a rather large stick.

“So, do ya actually know how we build a shelter Ken, because I don’t have a clue,” Butters asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Kenny slowly start to twist his stick into the soil, not too far from a thick-trunked tree.

“Ah, Butters- my precious little Leopold, my beautiful Buttercup, of course I know what I’m doing! You don’t have to worry about me!” Kenny returned, once more looking over his shoulder and seeing the boy with another stick. Giving a toothy grin, he jogged over to the boy and took the stick from him with no resistance whatsoever, before returning to his original stick. Kenny had no idea what he was doing.

“Anyway, Butters, since you don’t know how to make shelter, do you think you can try and make a fire? Y’know, so we don’t freeze to death tonight? We don’t exactly have many clothes,” Kenny asked, nodding his head at Butter’s torn t-shirt before returning his attention to his current construction project.

“Alrighty Ken, will do!” Butters chimed, wandering slightly away from his friend as he kept his eyes trained on the ground, keeping an eye out for some sticks he’d be able to rub together. Moist ones wouldn’t be able to generate the necessary friction to catch fire, so they were really lucky it hadn’t rained in a while. By the time the two boys had ‘finished’ their respective tasks, the sun had begun to properly set. At a guess, they had spent three hours making a camp- and of the two of them, only one was successful.

“So… Maybe I lied about knowing what I was doing?” Kenny nervously chuckled, tensing up as Butters glared at him from the other side of the small campfire he had managed to get started. The two of them had been sat around the fire, keeping themselves warm for only a few minutes before the stare Butters had been giving him had finally gotten to Kenny. Behind him were four different sized large sticks sticking out of the ground, almost reaching Butter’s height when stood up- however that was it. There were no walls, or roof- meaning the two of them had no viable shelter.

“Gosh darn it Kenny, what’s been with you lately, something’s been bothering you ever since we washed up here and I’m worried for ya. You never keep things from me, and I wanna know what’s wrong!” Butters scolded, his eyebrows lifting and stitching together in worry as he watched the other lower their own head; their eyes looking away.

"Look, Leo," Kenny began, opting to use the boy's real name, "I just didn't want you to worry is all, okay? You've always been an emotional person and after seeing how scared you were when you woke up, I wanted to make sure you felt safer- even if it meant exaggerating what I can actually do..." Kenny mumbled, making his hands busy by throwing smaller, more insignificant, twigs into the fire. In response Butters released his own soft sigh before crawling around the fire until he was next to Kenny.

"Well gee Ken, that is awful sweet of ya- but also mighty stupid!" Butters smiled, lightly punching his friends arm before resting his head on it, much to the other's surprise. Turning his head back to face him, Kenny returned the smile and was about to speak, however he was cut off when Butters began to speak instead.

"Anyway, I think we should get some sleep- come on, let me look after you," He smirked, leaning back and laying on the stick-less ground whilst also pulling Kenny down with him. At least they wouldn't be cold in the night.


	3. Chapter Two - Morning Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gosh darn it Ken, wake up!" Butters scolded, his voice forgetting its kind tone as its mind focused on the embarrassment of their situation instead. Trying to squirm free of the bear-like grasp he currently found himself in, Butters held Kenny's nose closed and a palm covering his mouth.

The crashing sound of the nearby ocean, as wave after wave rolled over each other and onto the shore of the island; the water being pushed and then pulled from the sand, seemed almost calm in the early hours of the day. The sun, whilst being hindered from the two blonde boy's skin only by the sparse leaves of trees above, seemed nearly ineffective at heating them; their skin breaking out in goose-bumps at the cool, morning air, causing them to stir slightly in their sleep. The fire, without a consistent source of fuel throughout the night, had died out, leaving only the ash of the burnt sticks and twigs in its place. The time was around 6am when one of the boys, Butters, had finally waken from his sleep; expecting and yet not finding his back to be in pain from sleeping on the dirt floor. Turning himself and placing his arms out on either side of himself; pushing his palms into the ground, Butters attempted to push away from what he assumed to be the floor, however he instantly ceased his actions and snapped his eyes open upon feeling some form of ring around his chest.

Kenny.

At some point in the night, Kenny had pulled Butters on top of himself; whether it be out of kindness, as in not wanting the two to be cold, or be it out of another motive, his very perverted nature- was completely up in the air at the moment. One thing that was fact however, was Butters no longer felt cold; his face seeming to complete the work that the sun itself couldn't, as it traded it's usual pasty tone for a much more crimson one and began to radiate warmth.

"Oh hamburgers..." Butters mumbled to himself, looking away from the others seemingly peaceful face for a moment, before looking back; choosing to try and wake the other. Gently, he moved his right hand from the ground and placed it on Kenny's shoulder before lightly shaking him.

"Ken, Kenny, wake up!" Butters hissed, not being too loud however not being too quiet either, as he didn't want to shock the other awake and end up with him being headbutted. A minute or so passed before the shaking had elicited any sort of reaction from Kenny, but even then, it was not the action Butters was hoping for. With a groan the arms around him tightened, causing the boy to collapse into Kenny's chest with a yelp before being turned onto his side; Kenny rolling along the ground.

"Gosh darn it Ken, wake up!" Butters scolded, his voice forgetting its kind tone as its mind focused on the embarrassment of their situation instead. Trying to squirm free of the bear-like grasp he currently found himself in, Butters held Kenny's nose closed and a palm covering his mouth.

One second passed.

Two seconds passed.

Three seconds passed.

The moment Kenny's eyes bolted open, Butters removed his hand as to allow the other to breathe; Kenny's arms retracting from around Butter's chest in the process as the two stared at each other, the only sound being made being Kenny's heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry about that Ken, but last time I woke up in your arms and you wouldn't let go..." Butters trailed off, looking back into the forest; not being able to keep eye contact out of embarrassment. Kenny, unsure as to what was happening, merely nodded along with the other; standing from the ground and looking around them. 

"How long have you been awake?" Kenny asked, making casual conversation as he scanned the tree line, wanting to see whether or not something or someone else had been washed ashore during the night. There was nothing.

"Oh, don't worry about that, only a few minutes at most," Butters replied, standing himself and working up the courage to look back at Kenny, his face still red. "So, what do we need to do today?" Butters added, walking over to the other and following his line of sight to the beach.

"Well, you're the smart one out of the two of us- how long are we able to go without food or water?" Kenny shrugged, turning and looking down to the shorter one, waiting for an answer.

"Well, if I remember what Kyle told me, the human body can go around three weeks without food- but only around one week without water." Butters remembered, his tongue sticking out ever so slightly and his eyes rolling backwards as he did so.

"And we have no idea when we last ate or drank, since our memories are gone. Speaking of that, actually, have you been able to remember anything else?" Kenny asked, scratching the side of his own head before going to rub his own back. Laying on the bare ground was one thing, but unknowingly having Butters own weight on top of him as well really didn't help either.

"No, I still don't remember how we got here- I'm sorry," Butters sighed, turning away from Kenny and stretching his arms.

"Nah, it's cool. Anyway, I think we should head further into the forest- it'll be easier to find water and better shelter. Also, Leo, I'm sorry for whatever it was I was doing to make you have to suffocate me. I hope I didn't do anything to you." Kenny sighed, walking over to the failed attempt of a room Kenny had tried to make and yanking the tallest stick from the ground to use as a walking stick.

"Oh, don't worry Ken, you didn't do anything bad- I was just a little embarrassed is all- you know how I am..." Butters awkwardly laughed, rubbing his knuckles together as he tried not to let his stutter return. With a small smile, Kenny walked over to the boy and patted his head before continuing to walk deeper into the forest; Butters following close behind.

"So, Leo, how exactly do we find water again? I hate to put all this pressure on you but, if you want me to be honest, there isn't much I know about this sort of stuff- I'm used to surviving in an urban area- not one like this." Kenny chuckled, looking around at the lush plant life and vegetation, trying to memorise certain landmarks like large stones and strange looking trees- just encase they got lost.

"Oh, well- all these trees and plants have to be getting their water from somewhere, or else they wouldn't be able to grow. So I would guess that the more dense and lush the plants become, the closer we are getting to fresh water." Butters guessed, he himself taking a quick glance around at their surroundings before walking slightly quicker; passing Kenny and becoming the leader. With another light nod from the boy, the two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to walk, making sure to watch their step; not wanting to injure their feet.

"Lu lu lu, I got some apples. Lu lu lu, you've got some too. Lu lu lu..." Butter's voice quietly began as he started singing to himself, much to Kenny surprise- although choosing not to comment on it, enjoying the sound. He never really realised how good of a singing voice Butters had.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in FIrst Person isn't something I often do, however for this story- or at least the prologue- I decided to give it a shot.


End file.
